


I Know What You Need

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: “That’s it, take it,” Billy muttered, stroking Steve’s cheek almost mockingly, “I knew all you needed was a big dick to suck on..I’ve seen the looks you give me,”





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your prompts @FemmeSteve on Tumblr! I'm also still taking requests from this kink list!: https://femmesteve.tumblr.com/post/175480135539/ens-nsfw-fic-starters

Billy’s cock was heavy and warm on Steve’s tongue, the head salty with sweat and precome. Billy’s fingers were tight in Steve’s hair, guiding him back and forth as he thrusted into Steve’s mouth. He was grunting through spit slick lips, eyes closed tight as he allowed the intrusion. Every time Billy’s dick entered his throat, his eyes opened again, only to focus on Billy’s blissed out face.

“That’s it, take it,” Billy muttered, stroking Steve’s cheek almost mockingly, “I knew all you needed was a big dick to suck on..I’ve seen the looks you give me,”

Steve’s cheeks flushed and he choked, trying to pull his mouth off of Billy’s dick. Billy tightened his hold on Steve’s hair and pushed him forward, slow, until Steve had taken his entire length into his throat. Steve held tight to Billy’s legs, breathing in hard puffs through his nose. His eyes were teary and struggled to stay open.

Billy released his hold and allowed Steve to come off after a moment. He watched as Steve coughed and glared at him through the water in his eyes, drool dripping from his chin.

“Open wide,” Billy cooed, rubbing the head of his cock against Steve’s lips.

Steve opened his mouth obediently, and began to take Billy back into his mouth. Billy tapped Steve’s nose and moved away, shaking his head.

“I said open, not suck,” Billy reprimanded. Steve flushed again, and Billy smiled.

Steve slowly opened his mouth again, eyes locked onto Billy’s as he waited. Billy groaned lowly and nodded, beginning to jerk himself off. He rubbed his cock on Steve’s face and mouth, cooing to him in a condescending tone the whole time. Steve was patient and allowed this, eyes sliding closed as Billy did what he wanted. He heard Billy moan and then he was able to taste spunk again, feel it splatter hot around his chin and mouth.

“Good job, Steve,” Billy praised, swiping his thumb through some come on Steve’s cheek.


End file.
